


fitting room

by rotlicht



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female Akashi Seijuurou, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [Mibuchi x fem!Akashi] Mumpung libur, Reo mengajak Sei untuk berbelanja di butik langganan. Katanya dress-dress model baru yang dijanjikan bulan lalu, sudah mulai bisa dibeli. Sebagai pacar yang baik, tentu Sei akan menurut. Yang penting Reo bahagia. Tapi saat Sei sedang mencoba berbagai macam dress pilihan Reo di fitting room ...
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Mibuchi Reo, Akashi Seijuurou/Mibuchi Reo
Kudos: 1





	fitting room

_**R-18** _

Ini sudah _dress_ kesembilan yang dicoba Sei. Entah harus berapa _dress_ lagi dicobanya sampai sang kekasih bisa puas.

"Sudah kuduga Sei-chan akan sangat cantik dengan yang itu!" seruan yang selalu sama dari _dress_ pertama dicoba, kembali terdengar. Sei hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum yang—diusahakan—masih sama dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. "Tapi tadi aku sempat lihat ada yang cantik lagi. Sepertinya Sei-chan akan cocok juga pakai itu."

Berarti sembilan _dress_ ini masih belum cukup. Baiklah. Sei harus bisa bertahan.

"Sei-chan lepas saja dulu _dress_ yang itu," kata Reo, "aku mau cari yang tadi aku bilang."

Sei mengangguk patuh dan masuk kembali ke _fitting room_. "Dan sekarang aku mempertanyakan, apa semuanya akan dibeli …," ia menggumam sambil melepaskan _dress_ yang membalut tubuhnya.

Sekitar satu menit berlalu dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Reo. Sei yang sudah telanjang—hanya dengan pakaian dalamnya—memilih untuk tetap diam di dalam. Lagipula, baju yang dipakainya saat datang ke butik pun sedang ada di tangan Reo. Jelas yang bisa dilakukan Sei hanya berdiri diam tanpa mengeluarkan satu pun bagian tubuhnya dari dalam sana.

"Sei-chan," Tirai _fitting room_ terbuka setengah, menghadirkan Reo yang sudah menyiapkan dua—tidak, _tiga dress_ dengan model dan warna yang berbeda dari sembilan _dress_ sebelumnya, "ini yang tadi aku bilang."

Sei menerima tiga _dress_ itu sambil tersenyum lelah. "… Oke."

"…"

Baru Sei berniat untuk memakai salah satunya, dirinya sadar kalau ternyata tirai dari _fitting room-_ nya belum ditutup kembali. Reo masih tetap berdiri di sana, memperhatikannya yang, tentu saja, masih dalam kondisi telanjang.

Malu, Sei mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan _dress_ yang ada di tangan. "… Aku mau coba, Reo. Bisa … bisa kau tutup tirainya?"

"Eh?" Asem. Ternyata Reo malah melamun. "Oh, maaf … lagi-lagi aku terpesona dengan kecantikan Sei-chan."

"… Mesum," komentar si gadis merah dengan mata yang memicing.

Reo tidak menjawab apa-apa dan malah masuk ke dalam. Tirai sudah dirapatkannya, begitu juga jarak antara dirinya dengan gadisnya.

Terlihat kepanikan menghantui wajah Sei. "H-hei! Kenapa malah—"

"Sei-chan yang memancing."

"Ha—hmph!?"

Tangan kekar itu meraih pinggang yang pas sekali dengan genggamannya, membawanya semakin dekat selama ciuman berlangsung. Tangan yang lain dengan nakalnya meremat gemas pantat kecil namun berisi itu.

Sei tahu kalau kekuatannya jelas-jelas berbeda jauh jika dibanding dengan sang kekasih. Tetapi ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Berkali-kali ia mencoba memukul dada bidang Reo, bahkan rambut hitam panjangnya juga sempat ditarik. Sayang sekali, semua usahanya itu sia-sia.

Apa Reo akan benar-benar memakannya? Di sini? _Di tempat umum?_

_Yang benar saja!_

"Nngah! R-Reo … lepas!"

"Sei-chan …." Yang dipanggil berusaha menjauhkan telinganya dari mulut pria yang tengah memeluknya ini. Di tempat seperti ini pun, kalau Sei disuruh mendengar suara dalam nan berat itu, jelas mana bisa ia tahan? Kalau tidak segera "melarikan diri", nyawanya—tidak, nyawa _keduanya_ bisa terancam.

Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mengetahui aksi mereka ini? Tidak, tidak, _tidak …!_

"Hn … Re … o!" Bukannya berhenti, Reo malah makin menjadi. Tangannya yang tadi sempat bermain dengan pantatnya, kini beralih ke dua gundukan di depan. Ia bahkan sampai berani melepas bra yang dikenakan Sei dan membiarkan lidahnya bermain dengan puting merah muda yang terlihat segar itu.

Sial … Sei tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Lalu kepalanya memutar beberapa memori, terutama saat ia pertama kali mengenal Reo di SMA dulu.

Yang Sei ingat, Reo adalah laki-laki yang sangat menghormati perempuan. Dengan sikap "lembutnya" itu, ditambah dirinya yang memang _good-looking_ dan punya badan bagus, jelas fans perempuannya sama sekali tidak sedikit. Intinya, Reo yang dulu Sei kenal adalah orang yang benar-benar lembut, manis, dan perhatian. Dan kalau dibanding dengan Reo yang sekarang …

… _rasanya sudah seperti berhadapan dengan dua orang yang berbeda!_ Padahal di awal-awal pacaran, Reo juga masih biasa saja. Sekadar pegangan tangan saat sedang jalan di sekitar kota pun masih malu-malu. Selalu Sei yang mengepalai. Tapi sekarang? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas berubahnya Reo sampai 180 derajat seperti ini?!

"Nnh … mmh …."

" _Are_? _Fitting room_ yang di sini masih dipakai, ya?"

"…!" Tunggu! Ada orang lain di luar! _Tepat di depan_ fitting room _mereka!_

Sekuat tenaga Sei menahan suaranya. Dua tangannya juga tidak kalah berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Reo darinya—lagi. Dalam hati, dia terus-terusan berdoa agar segera diberi jalan keluar; antara Reo yang akhirnya menyerah karena ada orang lain, atau orang itu yang segera pergi dari sana.

Tapi sepertinya harapan Sei hanya tinggal orang itu yang cepat pergi karena Reo masih tidak mau melepaskannya! _Akh!_

"Hmm … yang kosong lagi di mana, ya …."

Bisakah _Anda_ cepat pergi dari sana, Mas atau Mbak yang terhormat?! Tapi sepertinya "mbak" karena suaranya jelas-jelas perempuan.

"Rina-chaan! Di sini ada yang kosoong!"

Oh! Apa itu temannya orang yang di depan ini?! Bawa temanmu pergi, _teman!_

"Oh? Oke! Aku ke sana!"

_**Drap drap drap …** _

Langsung Sei menghela napas lega saat mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh, tak lupa …

"Mm-ah!"

… ia kembali melepaskan desahannya, tentu saja.

"Dasar pengganggu," protes Reo dengan puting Sei yang masih ada di mulutnya.

_**Pletak!** _

"Aw …!"

"Lepas." Satu perintah bernada serius berhasil Sei keluarkan. Dan untunglah Reo tidak mau cari masalah lebih lanjut, maka gadis malang itu dibebaskannya. "Keterlaluan kau, Reo. Ini tempat umum. Bisa-bisanya malah berlaku mesum," Sei berceramah sambil memakai kembali branya yang sudah jatuh ke lantai. Bahkan _dress_ yang tadi sempat digunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh, ikut terjatuh dan … entahlah, mungkin sudah sempat terinjak-injak oleh Reo atau Sei sendiri.

Sei mengambil _dress_ yang jatuh itu dan memeriksanya sekilas. "Kita ambil yang ini saja. Tidak kelihatan ada yang kotor, tapi aku tidak mau sampai ada surat protes meminta ganti rugi datang ke rumah."

Reo yang mungkin sudah mulai merasa bersalah, terlihat menggaruk belakang lehernya. "… Maafkan aku, Sei-chan. Aku … kelewatan." Ternyata dia benar merasa bersalah. Baguslah.

"… Setidaknya kau sadar kalau kau salah," balas si gadis seraya mendengus. "Cepat keluar. Tidak elok kalau nanti kita benar-benar ketahuan."

"Ya …." Sebelum keluar, Reo menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup lembut pipi Sei lalu berbisik, "Nanti lanjut lagi kalau sudah sampai rumah."

Tidak ada kecupan balasan, yang ada malah tendangan langsung di bokong. Kesabaran Sei sudah benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Ia tidak lagi mau berlemah lembut pada orang yang sudah membuatnya nyaris kehilangan muka.

Begitu berhasil mengeluarkan Reo dan mendapatkan kembali baju pertama yang dipakainya saat ke mari, Sei segera berbenah, membereskan semua kekacauan yang terjadi di _fitting room_ tersebut. Mukanya sudah terlampau merah saat memasukkan _dress_ yang hendak dibelinya ke dalam tas belanja, dilanjut dengan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya sendiri.

"… Akan _kugigit_ kau nanti, Reo," ujarnya rendah.


End file.
